Ino's (forced) haircut
by Devilchu23
Summary: Sakura's boredom might just be alleviated by the cutting of a certain blonde ponytail.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the series. I just like writing fanfiction about them.**

**I'm a serious long-hair Ino basher, I really think she looked better with short hair. This is where that came from.**

Sakura was having one of those bad days.

School, like always, was boring her, and it was made worse by two factors. 1. Sasuke had turned her down after she confessed to him, and 2. It was a Thursday,

which consisted of nothing but maths and science all day, followed by an hour long study period.

So yeah, Sakura was having one of those bad days, and was looking for something, anything, to fix it.

Somehow, she had made it through both maths and science without dying of boredom, and had made it to study period. Lucky for her, this meant an hour until she could leave. Unluckily for her, this also meant she had to sit directly behind Ino.

Her hatred for Ino was definitely returned, and it was funny to think that childhood BFFs could hate each other this much as they grew up. Blame it on Sasuke.

That was when Ino walked in, her long blonde ponytail stretching down to her butt. She, although having hair which attracted much jealousy (especially from Sakura), did not do much with her hair, rarely ever taking it out of it's ponytail state. She sat down at the desk in front of Sakura, unintentionally showing off her hair in the process. Sakura reached up to her recently chopped pink locks, glaring at the back of Ino's head.

And then an idea sparked in her head. An idea to relieve her of her boredom.

Why not simply cut off that Ino-pig's hair? Just chop it off here. As she thought this, a plan formulated with it. And everything in the room aligned itself perfectly.

The teacher had left the room momentarily to deal with something, all other students in the room were preoccupied with studying, including Ino, who was also listening to music. Sakura grinned. Wonderful. She silently thanked God for no one else sitting in the back row of desks, and reached into the pocket of her bag which held her scissors. After finding and retrieving them, she opened the main pocket of her bag fully, and prepared the final few steps of her plan. She picked up her pen, placing it gently on the edge of her desk. With one final glance around the room, she flicked it off with just enough force to land right near Ino, hiding the scissors in the process.

Sakura, internally grinning from how neatly everything was coming together, poked Ino's right shoulder "Oi". Ino turned to face her with a sour expression, and removed an earphone "What is it?" Sakura scowled, then pointed to the floor "I dropped my pen."

"Good for you."

"Can you get it for me?"

"Fine."

Yes! Sakura cheered silently as Ino popped her earphone back in and reached down. She readied herself and reached the scissors forward toward the luscious blonde ponytail. This was where she needed to be extremely careful. Cut the hair too early, and Ino would notice the weight difference on her rising. Cut it too late, and she'd turn to catch Sakura in the act. Sakura waited for the right moment. Ino's fingers had just reached the pen. Go! Sakura chomped down the scissors, and they sliced quite easily. She gulped, making another snip as she realised there was no going back and she had no time to waste. Ino was halfway through her ascent. Then, in one quick move, Sakura made the last snip, pulled back the ponytail and scissors and dropped them in the open bag.

In her moment of success and triumph, she had forgotten her request, and so was confused as to why Ino was staring at her. Had she noticed after all?!

"Oi forehead, here's your pen." Seems like she hadn't. "Thanks.." Ino shrugged, and turned back to her studies, leaving Sakura to look at the place a ponytail used to be for the next 42 minutes of studying.

That really had brightened her day. She smiled, and 42 minutes later, she left an unknowingly short haired Ino to herself, still smiling just as much.

**So that's it. I actually wrote this in my head before I did on my computer whilst lying in bed. Creativity definitely works in weird ways, it seems. Oh well!**

**Please review and I'll hopefully be back soon with some more. Considering carrying this on for a few chapters. The "Sakura Haircut Chronicles", or something. Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
